Cowboy Bebop, Mirai sessions
by J-Chan5
Summary: It's been three months since the end of the cowboy bebop. Those left are trying to cope and turn to the future. But the past refuses to let them be. Mirai session 27, After Blues. people say its good so why arent you reading and reviewing it!
1. Mirai session 27 After Blues

ok, i finally saw The Real Folk Blues parts 1 and 2 the other night on adult swim,... not cool. hey from the sounds of the conversation when Faye says she remembers her past, and the only thing that's left for her is the present and future; she kind of hints that she cares about Spike. Then the whole shooting the air and crying thing,... yeh she definitely cared about him there.  
  
Here's the deal, I don't own Cowboy Bebop so don't try sueing or whatever, although I really wish I did own it and was the genius that create a show so new that it creates in itself a genre that will be called:  
  
Cowboy Bebop  
  
%%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Neo Bebop Mirai session: 27, After Blues  
  
An organic contradiction. The rain came down in a soft cleansing patter that washed away the tears of the past, but stung to the touch. She had to know what had happened. The outcome of the story Jet relayed to her about the tiger striped cat, and its' one million lives. She prayed that the cat she was looking for, still had some lives left. The star had faded, but her hope would not. Smoke billowed from a building to her right, expanding and encompassing the city. Darkening the already dark day. Moans of pain drifted over, causing her to grin sadly, follow the carnage she thought to herself.  
  
Upon entrance she was assaulted with the smell of blood and pain. Walking to the top floor where the smoke was coming from she grimaced. A vicious battle had been fought here. She stopped before the door entrance which had been blown away. Vicious. Where he had gone to end a journey, or... Begin a new one. Hesitation in her heart she stepped foward through the door's threshould and prepared herself. She was met by a figure broken by battle. Waves of sadness and a pain that she had rarely felt ran through her body. He was dead.  
  
She awoke with a start. Three months had passed since she had found him dead. The cat that she had grown to care for... Spike Spiegel.  
  
"SHIT!!" A series of curses brought her back to the world causing her to smirk and get up, walking towards the source. Things had changed. After the death of the leaders of the Red Dragon Syndicate, they had no choice but to disband. Spike would have been their new leader, but with him dead as well, there was nothing to be done. Stepping down into the control room she found Jet struggling with the AC controls.  
  
He began to grumble, "Damn thing, it's an exact replica, they said. Just like your Bebop, only with added features they said... I wouldn't be surprised if it IS the Bebop, always breaking like it does!" If words could kill, the ship would have imploded by the sound of Jet's words.  
  
"So where we headed to now Jet?" she asked, stopping the struggle of man against machine. He turned, wrench in one hand and gun in the other. He dropped the gun looking a bit embarrassed, but quickly recovered.  
  
"We're heading for Titan, Faye. From our leads there's a fugitive down there hiding from the ISSP. He was on a prison ship headed for Pluto to be executed for his crimes of homocide, manslaughter, as well as aiding in the mass murders of people on Mars. Turns out he rigged their gate to explode during high traffic hours. The metal that rained down killed thousands. This guy is on the top of their list, and is worth around seven million wulong."  
  
"Finally some good money" she said exasperated. "After so long of going after people who's bounty barely sustained us."  
  
Jet sighed. "I know Faye but things just haven't been going well since... things just haven't been going well you know that as well as I do."  
  
"So how are we going to split the bounty" Faye asked eagerly. Her debts had finally gone down a significant amount, only about 230,000 wulong left!  
  
He smirked, "Always going back to the money eh? Well what do you think? Seems to me that 50/50 would be the way to go, so 3.5 million wulong for each of us. I'd start getting ready we're about an hour away from Titan."  
  
Nodding she stepped out of the control room and walked into the main one which housed the couch and area in which Ed used to spend her time in. Opening the fridge she took some okonomiyaki and plopped down onto the couch and chewed on her food thoughtfully.  
  
After,... the fall of the Sydicate, the ISSP had been kind enough to give the rest of them a reward for aiding in their demise. In the ISSP warehouse a ship had been found that was the same model as the Bebop only more of an offensive model, better than the fishing ship that they had resided on for so long. It had some defense capabilities such as some high power flares as well as a few missiles and one gun turret. The inside was furnished by the ISSP and had central air as well as a larger hanger and was equipped with tools to properly fix ships. Sensors were another added bonus... no more being snuck up to and attacked by surprise. Since Jet was connected to the ISSP, they were also given a nice amount of bounty, passing it off as money that was over the heads of the whole syndicate, just never properly reported to that bounty hunter show that she so despised.  
  
The ship shook and the intercom crackled to life. "Hey if you're awake in there we've just entered Titan's orbit and are heading in to land in a lake of one of the settlements." The intercom shut off. She got up, stretched, and went to prepare her ship for take off after Jet landed.  
  
"Now do you think you're going after this bounty without us Faye?" Startled, she looked around for the source of the voice. "You know that it's not nice to try and get this bounty without us, we are comrades, just like you had once said right?" That voice, it sounds just like Spike... but he's dead! Her face contorted into a frown, and she forced back tears. It was her head playing tricks on her again. Just like the other few times. She had gone to a psycholigist with some money after a bounty, and after a few sessions he had told her that it was her subconcious trying to bring back the one she cared about. And not anything else. Hardening herself, she jumped into her ship. The Bebop landed, and she was off.  
  
They only had one lead. There was going to be a meeting between their bounty and a woman who was a big seller of Red Eye. Jet was going to go after the bounty, and Faye was to follow the woman to see if anything came out of it, and possibly take the money from the exchange. They lay in wait ontop of an abandoned warehouse giving them a view of what was going on. Jet shot the both of them with a low power gun that shot small tracers. Luckily neither felt the impact. It was a simple and quick deal. The drugs and money exchanged hands, she had heard the man say to his associate that it was x2+, higher quality then x+. Faye tailed the woman in her ship, being lead to the only hospital on Titan. Her radio came to life. "Faye I've got our bounty, he's sedated and in the Neo Bebop."  
  
"Gotcha, I'm still following my end, at a hospital by the end of the settlement, I'll radio in if anything happens."  
  
She landed in a lot near the hospital, pulled out her tracer, and set off into the hospital to find her trace. She snuck past the nurse station and went to the fourth floor of the hospital, the trace seemed to be strongest by the janitors closet. Faye kicked the door down and rushed into a room that definitely wasn't what it was labeled as. And poised her gun forward to shoot any offenders. "Alright nobody move!"  
  
Hearing a noise she turned to her right, and found her trace staring at her wide eyed. "It's you, I've been told about you."  
  
She cocked her gun, "I don't know who you think I am, but you're coming with me, as well as giving me the money you got from your drug sale."  
  
"The name's Lidia, and I'm sorry to tell you, but what you want just isn't going to happen." She said smirking.  
  
A cloth with a foul smelling liquid covered her mouth, and Faye's world turned dark.  
  
When she awoke Faye found herself lying face up next to her ship. Damnit I should have looked around to make sure that I was alone, and now we lost the money and any leads for more bounty.  
  
While flying back to the Bebop she found a slip of paper sitting by her chair. Picking it up and looking at it, it read, "I know who you are, Faye Valentine. I wasn't lying to you when you came into our little meeting room. I've been told about you by a friend who I found not to long ago. I know you're a bounty hunter, if you want to find a good bounty, head to Mars, you'll find some good money there."  
  
  
  
That's where they were headed to now. After collecting their bounty and having been scolded by Jet about carelessness, a course had been set for a Mars. Jet had tried telling her that this could be some set up, revenge for going after them. But then how did she know who she was? Naming her and being told that she knew her through a friend. Faye had to find out what was going on.  
  
She felt the impact of landing on the water and went off to see if she could find anything at all. Jet was going to leave later and ask around if anyone knew someone named Lidia, or knew anyone that had been involved in the drug sale at Titan. She was doing the same at all the local bars. A few broken noses later, she had almost nothing. The only lead was a place, an underground facility that had been used to help create the Red Eye.  
  
Jet and Faye sat on the couch drinking some soda, exhausted from the day's work. "So, what do you got Faye."  
  
Not even bothering to open an eye, "Underground processing plant, created Red Eye, in the center of the red light district, supposedly abandoned." she mumbled.  
  
Jet nodded to himself. "Well all I got was a name, Fatman. A guy who died during a small explosion that only killed him. The funny thing was that not long before, I hear around a week before the accident, 2 million wulong went missing."  
  
Faye got up and went to sleep in her room, ready for another long day.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO IN!?"  
  
The man visibly shook from the scream that tore out of the woman in front of him.  
  
"Well, I've got specific orders from-  
  
"FROM WHO!"  
  
The guard looked at the man behind her who was smirking for support. He gave him a look that said, hey don't get me into this pal I'm just along for the ride.  
  
The guard grimaced.  
  
"Thought so, now out of the way!" The guard found himself face down in some sewage water that had yet to drain down the stairs and into the sewers.  
  
Jet followed Faye as she walked down the sewers using a map he had beaten out of someone on the streets that same day. Turning a corner, they found a dead end with a door on the right side that had a warning sign on it. She kicked down the door and they entered, guns drawn.  
  
Faye and Jet gasped.  
  
Jet, Faye, it's been a while.  
  
^__^ 0__0 ((0___0)) ~*~ -*- ^__^ 0__0 ((0___0)) ~*~ -*- ^__^  
  
Time swirls down the hourglass of life. Erasing what was known in the past, and paving the way for the future. Old aquantances are found and clues to the past reverse the hourglass' motion. What can come about from their actions? Unwilling to let go, the residents of the Neo Bebop go delving into their pasts, as well as the past of another.  
  
Next time on Cowboy Bebop,...  
  
Retro Afterburn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000000000000000```````````````````````````` ````````  
  
So what'd you think? I TRIED to make it like cowboy bebop as much as possible, but i dont know how well it worked out, maybe you can tell me??? PLEASE REVIEW im gonna keep writing this, but, I tend to have ADD when it comes to writing stories. So bear with me if it takes a while. Reviews, flames, w/e, tell me what you think how it was writing style, spelling, its all good. Ja ne!! DAMNIT WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING I WORKED ON THIS. 


	2. Mirai seesion 28 Retro Afterburn

^__^ thanks for the reviews you guys! To the rest of you, what are you all cowards!? Haha I'm just kidding. But I worked really hard on this; review, onegai?  
  
Okey dokey, well, I don't own cowboy bebop, all I own is, my kitty. holds up cat, "Mrow?" And my computer! Oh soon I might own some Cowboy Bebop DVD'S,... I LOVE THIS SHOW AND WILL BUY THEM. ahem, ok then.  
  
I really wish I did own Cowboy Bebop though, and was the genius that create a show so new that it creates in itself a genre that will be called:  
  
Cowboy Bebop  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Neo Bebop Mirai session 28, Retro Afterburn  
  
"Jet, Faye, it's been a while."  
  
"But... how?" Jet asked.  
  
"Easy; after you left and no one was watching me, I just got up and left."  
  
"Of course someone like you would be able to pull off something like that. We should've seen the connection; Fatman; dies after some money dissapeared." Jet said.  
  
"Whitney Hagus Matsumoto" Faye stated, trying to keep calm. "So you're the one that has a big bounty on their head?"  
  
He smirked. "Actually, no. That was just something that would ensure that the two of you got here quickly."  
  
A wave of horrible smells passed through the air. It left leaving the three with hair standing on end. "And why would you want us here quickly? Some kind of time restraint? What are you holding from us? If you think we're going to stop here you're very wrong."  
  
"Hey hey calm down Faye, the reason I wanted you here quickly... Another wave of odor passed through the room. "That's why I wanted you here soon, who could stand such a horrible smell for so long?"  
  
The bathroom door slammed open and Jet came out. Drying his hands and grumbling, staring at the red mark on his arm. Of course his spilling that coffee on me was an accident. I bet he just wanted to get to be with Faye alone. Try and get her to let him free like she almost did last time. He walked back to the table they had sat at in the diner. It was just as he thought.  
  
"....ove with sleeping beauty- oh Jet! Welcome back. I really am sorry for spilling that coffee on you. I can be such a klutz sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure." Jet snarled. He raised his gaze to look at Faye as he sat down next to her. "I hope you're not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice Faye."  
  
She glared at him. "No, I'm not going to make a repeat performance if that's what you're insinuating... Asshole" She muttered under her breath. "I just wanted to know why we are here, if there's no bounty, why did Lidia lead us to this place?"  
  
"Sit down Whitney." Jet said without looking in his direction. Faye looked to his seat to find him coming back to his chair and sitting down, looking defeated.  
  
She bristled visibly. "And where do you think you were going without telling us what we want to know?"  
  
He grasped the air for ideas. "Well uh-"  
  
"Can it, just tell us why we're here, if not we'll just put you back in jail." she continued.  
  
The waitress came by. "Here's your ice cream sundae miss."  
  
Faye brightened. "Thanks." She turned off her senses and went to the ice cream. Certain that Jet would take up where she had left off. Looking around, she noticed how nice of a diner it was that they were in. Certainly a place where families would come and have a nice quiet dinner together. A antique that played music, she had heard someone call it a jukebox, sat in the corner of the diner playing soft flowing music. The whole place had the theme of age to it. Although clean and tidy, it was visible that all the furniture was antique. Sunlight shined through the window brightening the dining floor. After Jet had gone to get cleaned up Whitney had asked if she found out anything about her past. Faye gladly stated that she remembered everything.  
  
How she had lived in a mansion, plenty of friends. A caring mother and father. Although her mom had often not been around to raise her, flying around the world to go to meetings for the constructions of the gateways. She was head of public relations, calming people that worried about accidents that could cause massive destruction. How right they had been. She also had two older brothers. Both very annoying, she was glad they had left to colleges on the opposite seaboard. Her school average was slightly above average, but was destined to run her father's company, which created small space craft that could be used for recreational purposes.  
  
Then came The Prom. A few of her friends had planned a party that was going to take place on a ship that would revolve the moon. Her parents had tried to convince her to not go, but it didn't work. They were afraid that an accident could occur. How right they had been. The earth's gate had exploded, causing the moon to do the same, and their ship was in the path of the first lunar rain.  
  
Faye lay on her bed in the Neo Bebop wondering what was going to happen next. After she had finished her ice cream and came back to the world, Jet had extracted a private online site, as well as access codes to get into it from Whitney. That was all that he would say. He knew his chances of going to jail while with Jet and Faye, so he held back some information so they would have to keep him. They walked out and were wrestling with the idea of whether to free him, or put him back in jail. Jet and Faye heard the click of a gun and jumped into some bushes that lined the pathway into the diner. Whitney had not been so fast to react. After a considerate amount of time they came out of hiding, with weapons drawn. Jet flipped Whitney onto his back and grimaced, shaking his head. This had been a hired job, meant to take out only one. There was a neat hole in his head, he had felt no pain.  
  
So now they had nothing. Just more questions, and a website which would take them a while to get into. Times like these that she really missed Ed. It was just too quiet and dull. She pulled the cover of her bed over her, and went to sleep.  
  
Something was nudging her. "Ah, no leave me alone let me sleep."  
  
"Come on lazy quit whining and get out of bed." She whined, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Leave me alone I had a rough day." The weight went off her bed and footsteps could be heard walking out of her room. After a few minutes had passed the footsteps returned.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone you jer-" Cold water interrupted her as it splashed all over her face and into her mouth. A yell escaped her lips and she shot out of bed. Only to look into the face of a hideous looking monster. Once again she screamed. The monster started to shake and a sound escaped its parted lips... It was, laughing? A hand reached up and pulled off the mask. Her brother!  
  
"Damnit Jair you ass why'd you have to do that!?" He backed up holding his hands up in a sign of gesture. It didn't help much, seeing as how in one hand was the mask, and in the other was an empty glass with water dripping down the side. Jair prepared to rush out of his sister's room. It wasn't often, but when she got angry, it was something one wanted to not be in the way of.  
  
"Sis, sis calm down I had to get you up because dad told me to do it. He said that you have cheer practice today and he doesn't want to see you just lying around."  
  
She growled but let it pass. Her brother would be dealt with later. But now she had to get ready, she woke up late again! Have to get ready for practice! Faye got out of her twin sized bed that currently had its denim covers. I love those denim covers she thought to herself. Jair walked out going to do who knows what and Faye slammed the door closed. She quickly shed her red checkered pants and white shirt. Doning a pair of sweatpants and her boyfriend's sweater which fit to big.  
  
She heard her father's voice roaring over the intercom. "Faye get down here now I don't have all day to wait for you and give you a ride to practice! If you don't hurry I'm going to just go to work and someone else will take you! Or you walk!"  
  
Hearing this Faye rushed to brush her teeth and raced down the hall and sliding down the stair's wooden banister. She ran through the main hallway and took a left, racing into the kitchen and grabbing a bagel that the house cook had left her. She rushed over to the kitchen intercom. "Dad I'm coming I just went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel!" Faye sprinted back into the main hallway, grabbed her pom poms and dived out the door into the yard. Her dad was waiting at the end of the driveway. Geez dad did you have to drive down there!? That's a kilometer away, she thought. As she ran towards the car her father got in and drove up to her. On the way there she stuffed the bagel into her mouth and brushed her hair.  
  
Her voice had grown hourse from all the cheering. Being the captain could be so annoying sometimes. She came back to the real world to hear that Anna was still talking. "...nd thought that we could go do something later tonight! Oh and by the way I need to know who's going to go to that after party that I was talking about. You know to figure out how to split the payment."  
  
"Damnit Faye what's wrong with you wake UP!" She flew out of the bed and flopped onto the floor. The results of Jet having lifted the bed. "I don't know what you were dreaming, but it must have been something good. I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes!"  
  
"Ok what's the matter Jet why did you have to wake me up." She huffed.  
  
"Well I finally got into that website. It took me a good portion of the night to find the thing. It's times like this when I really wish Ed was with us still. Even though my bonzai would be in danger again."  
  
"You know I was thinking the same thing."  
  
A red light started flashing. A computerized voice turned on the intercom. "Warning incoming ships. Motives, unknown. Warning warning." They both got up and ran to the control room. Some ships were flying towards the Neo Bebop at a fast speed.  
  
"Well looks like our stay in this part of space is over. Whatever they're here for, I don't like it. Don't like it at all. Faye head to the gun turret I'm going to try and get us out of here."  
  
"Right." She ran off towards the gun turret room. She ran out of the main quarters, down the hall and past the bathroom. Going into the rotating wheel which mantained the gravity. She jumped into the small hanger and up a ladder into a small dark room. Turning on the light she found her goal and smiled. Time to have a little fun. Bullets began to rain down on them. The intercom turned on. "Any day now Faye we have all the time in the world!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Don't worry I'm on it!" She readied the gun and put up the little scope. The ships were manuveuring to fast to track. "Ah the hell with it." She put the scope down and began to fire in the general direction. Managing to hit two of the ships wings and the cockpit of another, causing a small implosion. As the Bebop flew by the debri Faye managed to catch a glimpse of a small icon. A little red dragon....  
  
"Geez Faye why'd you stop firing there's still some left!" She looked and sure enough, there were a number of ships pelting them with gunfire. Something grew closer in the distance. A gate! But where are we headed? She thought, continuing to fire. Alright enough of this. She put up the window's dark lense and shot a flare, blinding the rest of the ship's pilots. The Neo Bebop sped away, and after paying the toll, flew through the gate.  
  
She repositioned the gun and walked back into the main room. Flopping down onto the couch. Jet came in after setting the ship to autopilot as they flew through the gate.  
  
"So where are we headed Jet?"  
  
"I was going to tell you that before we got attacked. I looked at the website that Whitney gave us. It's a medical site. Entering the password I found files on people who had gone through one doctor. I found something that was a bit surprising..."  
  
Faye waited patiently but then gave up. "Well? What? What did you find?"  
  
"I found files on Spike. Seems as if he'd passed through this hospital. But it was a long time ago. Even before I met him. They did an operation on him. He came in missing an eye. His associates wouldn't say anything. But seemed to the doctors that a bullet had gone clean through. Took out the vision part of his brain. Somehow that was the only thing damaged. So they managed to implant a mechanical eye. They needed somewhere to anchor it, hoping that he would be able to see through the fake eye. They managed to succeed by implanting some nerve endings into his memory center, but a side effect is what he told us. One eye sees the past. They studied him while he was in physical therapy. These memory lapses wouldn't occur often, but when they did, it didn't interfere with his interacting with the environment. I thought that maybe we should check this hospital out. See if we can find out who's after us, and why."  
  
Wow, talk about a lot of information at once she though to herself. "Well maybe I do know who's after us. While we were fighting those ships, I saw a symbol among the debri. It was a red dragon."  
  
Jet looked at Faye confused. "The Red Dragon Syndicate? But why would they be after us? I thought that that group was gone. There was no one to lead them and they just fell apart."  
  
Faye thought for a few seconds. "Hey, didn't this ship use to belong to them? I mean it was confiscated from them by the ISSP and put into the main warehouse. Maybe there's something in the Bebop that they want?"  
  
"I doubt it, I as well as the ISSP searched this ship completely. Didn't want to find any surprises lying around. This did used to be one of their drug smuggling ships." He laughed. "Who would suspect a fishing ship to have its own arsenal and be carrying Red Eye?"  
  
Realizing something, she interrupted his laughter from his little joke. "Hey! You still haven't told me, where are we going?"  
  
Forcing himself to stop smirking he said, "We're headed for Jupiter. It's where all the best hospitals were, as was Spike... and you.  
  
Faye stopped in her movements. "What? Jupiter? I was there? When?"  
  
"It was sometime before you woke up obviously. I didn't bother opening your file because I thought maybe, you didn't want me too. I could check it out later if you wan-"  
  
She interrupted before he could finish "Oh no that's ok, I guess it was just a transfer or something along those lines."  
  
He nodded and walked out. "Get some sleep we'll be there in about two days.  
  
Faye stayed on the couch in thought and watched Jet leave.  
  
Jet walked into his room that the residents rarely saw and sat down onto his futon. He never had cared for beds much. He stood and walked over to a small shrine he had constructed a long time ago on the old bebop. He had carefully brought it over to the Neo Bebop. It was in memory of his mother and father. Pulling his arms out and clapping softly, Jet performed a small ritual in there memory. He pulled some Bonzai clippings out of his pocket and onto the shrine. This was one of the reasons he took such care for the small trees. Not only because they were expensive now, or that it was fun to take care of them, but because it was part of his small ritual that he created.  
  
How his parents died, was his reason for even considering joining ISSP. A BEye smuggling ring. His parents had accidently stumbled upon it. PURELY accidental. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But they'd paid the price. It was then that he'd joined them. The wrong them that is. He went into smuggling BEye. Not really understanding how wrong that was. He was too young to understand. Afterwards he went to ISSP, realizing what was going on. It was all such a bad memory. Being a good driver and shooter, they brought him right into their ranks. They took people no matter what background. That's why they were so corrupt now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ((0__0)) ~*~ -*- !__! 0__0 ^__^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
so whatja think!? i was going to right more,... but lol even I was getting sick of the suspense. Huh what suspense? Um, I'm not to sure now that I think about it. Next itll be about Jet and what was goin on in his past. oOoO sounds cool. o yeh the suspense!! whats BEye? ha i know, you dont. there's more i think, but its 1:00AM gimme a break! AHHH!! MOST OF MY REVIEWS DISSAPEARED AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time on Cowboy Bebop  
  
Hey it's me again. I know it's been a while but I'm back. Had some things going on lately that have made me a bit busy. This next episode is just about me. Yeah that's right no Faye or anyone else. It's got heartache, betrayel, more betrayel, and death. Plenty of that stuff. No kids should watch this. Skip the rest, all you old guys, you have got to come watch this one.  
  
Antiquary Rhapsody 


End file.
